1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a lighting apparatus and more particularly to a combination handle/light assembly for barbecues.
2. Description of Related Art
The lighting of conventional barbecues so as to permit the cooking surface to be viewed at night has presented considerable difficulties. Some approaches have included the provision of a tripod with lights mounted on it, the attaching of a light to a nearby post or wail, or the attaching of a clamp-on bendable extension light to a nearby tray or other physical object In addition to being cumbersome, awkward and expensive, such lighting arrangements are typically positioned such that shadows are cast on the cooking surface so as to obscure the desired view of food items being cooked.